sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The 5th Horseman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Horseman of Conquest (talk) 09:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Avianna13 Hi, I'm just curious as to why you removed the gallery and quote section from Abbie's page. I'm assuming you are trying to tidy it up. But I always took Ichabod's and Katrina's page to be the accepted format here and the model to follow in terms of completenes etc, especially since those pages can only be edited by a handful of people. Ichabod has one quote, Katrina none, so I guess that the removal of the qoute section is okay in that sense. Though if you look at other fan run wikia's a quote section for a character is actually pretty normal. And the scrolly thing we had going, though not ideal, did keep it from eating up the page. But both Ichabod and Katrina have very full galleries. So though I could see someone going through Abbie's gallery and removing some pics in favor of higher quality stuff or even new stuff from Season 2 I don't really get the need to remove it all together. So I'm hoping you could maybe possibly put that back up. Thanks a ton, - another Abbie Fan Avianna13 :Hi, Avianna13, I spoke to the admin about it recently, and unfortunately, he doesn't really agree with the idea of having the galleries and quotes on the articles (they'll still exist, but I'll be doing something else with them, but it'll take time). :Have you heard of the term "image clutter"? That's what the gallery on the articles are doing; it's creating clutter. It makes the articles look very untidy, not to mention half the images on the article are very irrelevant and have no significance. Therefore, I'm removing the galleries, but not permanently, I'll be sorting the images into categories. It's something that was done on my wiki (and something that's also done on the Avatar Wiki; one of the top wikis in the wikia community). It's just more organized and a very good way of sorting the galleries out without messing with article formats/layouts/etc. So no worries, I'm not getting rid of them, just simply moving them. JuniperAlien (talk) 03:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, great to hear there is a plan which is all I was looking for honestly. I peaked over at the Avatar wiki and I much prefer that style. However, before I leave you to it, while you guys are making these changes I really hope you consider what it might mean for someone to go onto Abbie's page and see a difference in content in comparison to Ichabod or Katrina. It was just last month we had a editor in the Times call Abbie a sidekick and recently at Dragon Con the panel leader even questioned if Abbie was a really a witness. ::So I'm hoping that in the future, maybe the changes can be made across the board or at least with Ichabod's page first. His page should really set the standard honestly. I know it sounds silly but this article is one of the first to pop up in a google search for Abbie Mills and what it represents in terms of content and fan contribution is sorta important. Right now it looks like no one cares enough about her to put up a gallery while the other 5 main characters have one and that is absolutely not the impression we should be leaving. ::Thanks again. :::-Avianna13 :::Well, we definitely don't want to give off the idea that Abbie's a sidekick, because she isn't. To me, she's a normal protagonist just the same as Ichabod is and plays a large role which is actually why I started her page first. Like I said, it might take a while to get to everyone's page. When I go ahead and remove the quotes and galleries from their articles as well, it'll look just like Abbie's from when I first started it. Also, feel free to help on editing Ichabod or Katrina's page and putting information on them if you'd like. The extra hands would be very appreciative. --JuniperAlien (talk) 21:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Season 1 and Season 1 characters clarification When you edited Andy Brooks and Seamus Duncan's pages, I saw you remove the "Season 1" and "Season 1 characters" categories, and you said earlier they were redundant. So you're thinking we should remove them from the pages? Another Ichabbie fan, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. Yeah, personally, I believe they should be removed. When I first came on the wikia, I was very confused by it to say the least. I also remembered posting in on of the categories talk page (I'm not sure if anyone saw it), but basically I was asking about main characters like Abbie and Ichabod. :Say, for example, the series makes it to 10 seasons (speaking hypothetically), it'd be odd to see every "season 1-10" and "season 1-10 characters" category stacked up on their articles. It'll make the use of the category pretty useless if you ask me? If anything, I strongly feel that the only season categorization the wiki should have is for episodes. There's a lot of categories that shouldn't be on here to be quite frank, but we'll focus on this. What do you think? JuniperAlien (talk) 21:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::So you're telling me that "Season 2" and "Season 2 characters" should be removed, right? Because (serving as an "example") on Joe Corbin's page, the categories mentioned are still there. Also, Nicholas hawley's page still has the "Season 2 characters" category. Also, is the "Alive" category appropriate, and what about the cast pages? PvtHudsonMD (talk) 21:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I honestly want your thoughts on them too. But yeah, I think they should be removed. It doesn't make much sense having both of them on an article. I don't see much of the point on "Season 1" and "Season 1 characters" and what it's differentiating on a character's article. It's confusing. Also, yes, I think the "alive" category should be removed too because the wiki already has a notable "deceased" category which I feel is very important...and if a character isn't deceased, it's pretty obvious that they're alive. So that's why I feel like there's no use for it. However, I feel the "cast" category is all we need for the cast members. --JuniperAlien (talk) 21:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yea, I personally think you're right, and they should just be removed. Too much categories can be confusing, and the cast should just have the "cast" category for simplicity's sake.Let's talk! (talk) 22:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sup Another question. Do you think the "Americans" and "British categories necessary? I think not, but I'm asking for your input. Thanks, Let's talk! (talk) 23:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, bud. Uhh, I don't really feel like it's needed, no. Only because there's countless Americans and it doesn't even match up with the British or Native Americans. So I don't think it's needed as of right now. Maybe in the future. :But right now, one of the admins came on recently and added back the "Season 1" and "Antagonist" categories back to some articles. So I want to talk to him about removing them before anything. :Edit: I just edited Alfred Knapp's page, and he actually had both categories on his article, which gives it even more of a reason why it should be removed. --JuniperAlien (talk) 02:42, January 6, 2015 (UTC) What I did No, don't undo my edits to those pages. And no, I didn't do it for an edit count. It looks more proper and professional when the writing starts at the top of the page, and there isn't a gap. Making the page look better is more important than making the code look tidy. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 06:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeWiki2014 Hi, I think we should add a chat on this wiki. That way, we can communicate more. Re: Hey Your absolutely right, we need to work together as a team if we want this wikia to prosper. Thanks for the apology, I get frustrated with the wikia sometimes too, so I get it. I feel that we shouldn't only have Ichabod and Katrina for the background, as they are not the only main characters. Also, I plan on changing he background to a "less busy" picture. It will most likely be a still from the title sequence, without any characters. But all in all, I haven't really decided yet. Although, I have already created a new world mark, as the current one is low quality. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 18:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Pictures of Andy Brooks as a demon Hello. Got a question here. Would be necessary to add any images of Andy Brooks after he was made into a demon by Moloch? Here and Here are the pictures the wiki has so far, and they're PNG format. Well, the quality appears OK, but what do you think? Thanks, No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 03:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I don't see why not. I mean, I think his article has enough room for it. I actually like the second one, though. It's got really high quality and shows his whole body. --JuniperAlien (talk) 04:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Abigail Adams Currently, the Abigail Adams page uses This image, but there's also this one too. Personally I choose the latter because it is very high quality and shows her character really well, but what do you think? No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 22:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I definitely like the second one too. The lighting is more natural and the quality is great. I mean, yes, the first one has her looking directly at the camera, but that makes it less in-verse. Looks more like a behind the scenes picture rather than a screenshot from the episode. Also, its a JPG. I support your vote if anything. --JuniperAlien (talk) 22:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep yep. Going to get the input of Conquest as well. No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 23:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC)